


Fleeting

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Realities, Coma, Dreams, F/F, Prospect Futures, Spoilers for "Stakes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the sway of the poison, Marceline slips in and out of the waking world. Her dreams are fleeting, but vivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ajisai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajisai/gifts).



She drifts in and out of consciousness, occasionally hears begging and pleading. Floating in the back of her mind is a sadist who thinks of staying asleep longer, just to torment Bonnibel more.

When she hears crying, though, the sadist disappears.

She glimpses the future. Herself, old and craggy. Bonnibel, young and beautiful and still sweeter than ever. They sing together, she feels a kiss on her forehead.

Flowers. Neither of them ever expressed a huge love of flowers before, but she dreams of them. A cottage on a hill, blue skies. All the sappy things she's hated, still isn't sure she cares for but for _her_ she'll endure anything.

When either of them speaks, no sound comes. She feels pain, hears shouts. They're fighting for her, aren't they, and Bonnibel's still holding her so tightly, refusing to leave her side.

She dreams of the past. Of her mother, of her days as a vampire hunter, of Simon before his mind vanished. Sometimes she imagines a world where Simon never changed, where he and Betty married and took her in. _A perfect, happy family._

But she never met Bonnibel.

Her visions drift in and out, mingling together as she floats somewhere between life and death. And Marceline holds tightly to what she can, while she can.


End file.
